


Retaliation

by torihoshigirl



Series: Doubdil Domestic AU [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Team Crafted
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torihoshigirl/pseuds/torihoshigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine Muse B of your OTP being very very ticklish. Muse A takes advantage of this every time Muse B tries to misbehave (prompt from otpsituations on tumblr)</p><p>--</p><p>He found out how ticklish Double was mostly by accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retaliation

**Author's Note:**

> I have returned with another fic that I consider apart of my Doubdil Domestic AU. I wrote this in the middle of the night (like most of my one-shots) when a blog that I liked called otpsituations started posting prompts again so I wrote this to celebrate. I was originally thinking of making Bodil the ticklish one but let's face it. Bodil would totally use something like this to his advantage.

He found out about how ticklish Double was mostly by accident. They were with Ghost trying a parkour map Sky suggested, with all three of them continuously failing and getting frustrated from one jump. Bodil started laughing at their expense at one point which lead to Ghost starting the conversation.

"Geez Bodil." he said "It doesn’t take a lot to get you to laugh."

"I know." said Bodil as he attempted the jump again but ultimately failing. He let out an exasperated groan as he went back up the checkpoint.

"If people wanted to get a laugh out of you, they could just use a juvenile joke and then bam! Bodil’s laughing."

Bodil couldn’t help but giggle even though it was the truth. He heard Double scream from failing again and his giggles got louder. Ghost chuckled too while Double muttered “Shut up. I’m working on my parkour skills!”

"People wouldn’t even try to tickle you to get you to laugh Bodil. Anything that sounds remotely funny can get you going." continued Ghost. He groaned a bit when he missed the jump again and fell into the water.

"I’ve been working on not laughing at everything I hear." replied Bodil once he knew Ghost could hear him "It worked for a while but as you can see, I have been losing that willpower."

"Yeah, I can tell." snarked Double "Doing a good job there Boddy."

Bodil chuckled then asked “But do people often tickle others just to hear them laugh?”

"Well…" started Ghost "I know it happens. I’ve seen it happen a few times and sometimes I’d tickle Deadlox before he does a jump in parkour to distract him."

"Oh really?" asked Bodil.

"No Ghost, nooooo. Don’t give Bodil more ideas on how to torment others. Don’t feed the trolls as they say.” ordered Double.

Bodil ended up distracting himself at the thought of that and missed a simple jump as a result. Ghost chuckled and replied “Yeah, sorry about that. A bit too late now though.”

"Thanks Ghost. You’ve doomed everybody." replied Bodil. The Bulgarian climbed onto the platform but sat down near the edge and looked up to watch Double and Ghost. He waited patiently for one of them to fall, humming one of his favourite tunes.

"Bodil why aren’t you-" Before Double finished, he fell off again and landed into the water. He sputtered and Bodil laughed a bit.

"Don’t distract yourself Double!"

Double rolled his eyes as he swam back. He stopped when he saw Bodil just sitting at the edge with a mischievous smile on his face. “Bodil what are you planning?”

"What do you mean?" Bodil didn’t even try to hide his smiles and tiny giggles "I’m not planning anything."

"Yes you are. That’s your ‘trick planning’ smile." said Double who seemed to be trying to get away from him.

"You’re being paranoid Double. I’m not planning anything! Trust me!" insisted Bodil but he was doing a terrible job at being honest as per the usual.

Double rolled his eyes and swam towards the platform “Fine but I still don’t trust you.”

Once Double got to the platform and climbed on, Bodil attacked him and started tickling him. “Tickle attack!” he exclaimed.

Double was doing a bad job fighting back. He quickly degraded into a pile of giggles as he tries to say “N-no stop Bodil! I-I don’t like being t-ti-tickled!”

Bodil was laughing as Double was laughing. “Do a better job stopping me!”

He didn’t want to stop just to hear Double laugh so he tried to get under the sleeves of his shirt to tickle his armpits. Double tried to grab his wrists to stop him but had a weak grip that allowed the Bulgarian to easily break through. This was cut off by Ghost as he said “I did it! I did it guys! I finally finished that fucking jump! Whoo hoo!”

That was when Bodil stopped and looked stood up to try and find Ghost “Oh, Ghost teleport us! Please? Don’t leave us behind.”

"Okay okay!" replied Ghost as he inputted the command. Bodil was the first one to end up where Ghost was who made it to the final platform. Double came soon after, laying on the ground panting for breath.

Ghost chuckled and asked “What? Did you two make out or something? Did I interrupt something steamy?”

"Did you not hear me yell ‘Stop tickling me Bodil’?" asked Double as he tried to look up.

"I was focusing on finishing this part of the parkour." stated Ghost "See what that did? We can keep going now so come on!"

Ghost started going towards the next part of the map while Bodil stayed behind. He grinned at Double who had finally caught his breath. Double tried to glare at him but he still had a big smile pasted on his face. Bodil giggled and said “So you’re ticklish are you Double?”

Double pretended to gasp “I can’t believe you found out!”

He got up as the Bulgarian laughed again. Double approached Bodil and playfully flicked his nose. Bodil let out a fake cry of pain as he retaliated by quickly tickling Double under his neck. Double did a better job trying to defend himself as he tried to close the space between his neck and shoulder. Once Bodil moved his hand away, he quickly went to follow Ghost. Bodil meanwhile, following and chuckled at his newfound discovery.

— ♠️—

But even though he liked it when Double laughed, he wanted it to be for a reason. He didn’t want it to be random. He liked riling Double up knowing they would both end up laughing even if Double was mad. He liked waiting for the perfect moment to annoy him. It’s what he enjoyed from their relationship and both he and Double knew it was all in good fun as long as no one got hurt. Bodil found himself spending more time thinking about the right moments to tickle Double than focusing planning out maps. He wanted to find a good reason or else the joy would die fast.

He found his reason after three weeks had passed when Double came over just so they could spend some time together. They spent some time talking over things like what Bodil was planning for a map. “I want to make witches invisible at one point but make sure they’re invisible without anyone knowing. So they don’t hear the potions or anything they’re just invisible once they get there and then suddenly they hear potions being thrown around.”

"Witches?" asked Double "You are a cruel man Bodil."

"But it’s just a game so it’ll be funny!" replied Bodil "I like watching peoples’ reactions when something invisible shows up. It’s fun."

"Why witches though?" asked Double as he kicked his feet up on the table in front of them "Ghasts make that annoying as hell noise and shoot explosives. I think those are more up your league."

Bodil didn’t reply as he was distracted by Double’s carelessness. “You know I don’t like it when you put your smelly socks on my table. I don’t want things stinking in here! It’s hard to get that smell out!”

Double looked at his feet then turned to Bodil with a mischievous grin “I knew you didn’t like it but I didn’t know it riles you up.”

Bodil pretended to pout by puffing up his cheeks briefly. Double only seemed amused by this so Bodil tried something else “I’ll punish you.”

"Punish me?" questioned Double "How are you going to punish me? You have no mods or random jump scares to help you here buddy."

The memory of how ticklish Double was came back to him. A smirk came on his face as he said “Like this.”

He immediately started tickling Double around the neck again which lead to Double screaming a bit. He began laughing and saying “Goddammit I-I forgot you knew!”

His laughs were getting higher and higher pitched when Bodil settled to try and tickle him with the shirt on. It didn’t seem to matter as Double kept laughing. Double kept trying to stop the Bulgarian but couldn’t. Eventually it got worse as Bodil started tickling him at his sides. “Okay okay I’m sorry!” he said through exasperated tones.

"What was that?" teased Bodil as per usual "It’s hard to understand you when you’re laughing like that."

Bodil stopped to let Double catch his breath. Through deep pants, Double said “I’m sorry… I’ll try not to stink up your house with my socks and a table if it’ll keep you from torturing me like that.”

"Thank you." replied Bodil with that same smug smirk on his face.

Double sighed and said “You’re a douche sometimes.”

"Awww." said Bodil with exasperated sadness "I am not that bad of a person."

"Yeah you’re worse." muttered Double though it didn’t have the effect he wanted it to have on Bodil. Probably because he just kept smirking.

Bodil put his arm over Double’s shoulders and kissed him on the cheek “I’m sorry Double but I need you to listen somehow.”

"And at least this is the most harmless thing you could do." stated Double as he flicked him on the rim of his sunglasses.

Bodil shrieked a bit “Don’t!”

He tickled Double at his side and the latter let out a high pitched yelp. Bodil laughed again, mostly from surprise. A light blush appeared on Double’s face that he tried hiding under his hand. “Is tickling as a punishment a common thing now?”

"Only if you want it to be." replied Bodil

Double chuckled then pulled Bodil in to lightly kiss his nose. He looked at him in the eyes, or at least what he could see through his sunglasses, and said “Even if I said no you’ll still do it.”

"If it makes you feel better, it’ll be just for the really bad misbehaving." stated Bodil.

"Like…"

"Destroying my attempts to troll you?

Double laughed and said “A small price to pay just to do that but I’ll take it.”

Bodil laughed as well and said “Okay. Nice trade off. I like hearing you laugh anyways.”

Double blushed again and said “There are better ways to make me laugh than that.”

"I knooow." said Bodil as he rested his head on Double’s shoulder "But this is more fun."

Double chuckled and said “Thanks Boddy. Glad to see things won’t ever get boring with you as my boyfriend.”

Bodil giggled again “Your welcome Trople.”


End file.
